


Cродство металлов

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Сродство металловАвтор: Mister_KeyЗадание: Love is...верить друг другу и Love is... когда хочется заниматься ею друг с другомРазмер: миди, 4439Пейринг/Персонажи: Cтив Роджерс&Тони Старк, КэпАмерика&Тони СтаркРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: драматичное PWP с хэппи-эндомВселенная: скажем так, комиксвёрс и мувивёрс в непредсказуемой пропорцииПредупреждения: групповой сексПримечание: вот этот арт меня вдохновил, а дальше всё пошло как обычно.Осторожно, рейтинг!https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/7/1/53716/thumb/86178670.jpg





	Cродство металлов

— Жадина, — сладко упрекнул Тони, обхватывая Стива, содрогавшегося в оргазме. Тот совсем потерялся в удовольствии и только стонал, изливаясь на грудь другого Тони, которого все звали, во избежание путаницы, Старком. — Смотри, что ты натворил, Стив, у него весь комбинезон теперь в пятнах…

Старк перенёс вес на одну руку, второй бережно погладил Стива по вздымающейся груди, стирая белые брызги, и успокоил:

— На самом деле только половина, и это легко отчистить.

— Но мы ведь не прачечную тут собрались открывать, — парировал Тони. По сравнению с собственным двойником, свалившимся им со Стивом в буквальном смысле на голову, он был бойчее и злее на язык, Старк казался взрослее. И грустнее. — У нас, можно сказать, оргия по обмену, и Стиву понравится тебя вылизывать, я уверен.

Задумчивый синий взгляд остановился на разгорячённом Стиве, уже частично пришедшем в себя, и Старк погладил его снова, подушечкой пальца потёр мгновенно затвердевший сосок. Ущипнул, отчего Стив выгнулся назад и беззвучно открыл рот, выдыхая несостоявшийся стон. 

— Я думаю, — дипломатично заметил Старк, — мне самому очень понравится его вылизать. Если никто не против.

Вот чем ещё двойник Тони отличался от самого Тони: там, где привычный Стиву Энтони Эдвард Старк шёл напролом, не видя препятствий, его синеглазая копия проявляла неожиданную деликатность.

— Я… точно за, — выдавил он. Тело снова стало наливаться горячим пульсирующим голодом, кровь мягко застучала в виски и затылок, член отяжелел и напрягся. — Тони?

— Вместе? — предложил тот, мягко освобождая Стива от собственного члена. По бедру тут же потекла тёплая щекочущая струйка, и в прежние времена Стив непременно ушёл бы в ванную ополоснуться, но теперь не было сил даже встать. Один Тони сводил его с ума, но оставлял хоть какую-то возможность контроля; два Тони оказались чем-то вроде критической массы, сломившей всякое сопротивление. Вид того, как они целовались, жмурясь от удовольствия, как большие коты, как смуглые пальцы скользили по смуглой коже, как знакомое до последней косточки и морщинки тело приникало к другому, скроенному по той же мерке и всё-таки неуловимо отличавшемуся, превращал Стива в мягкий воск и раскалённую сталь одновременно. 

— Вместе, — согласился Старк, и в следующую секунду Стива уложили на спину две пары умелых быстрых рук. Две темноволосых головы — у Старка было чуть больше седины, и это наполняло Стива какой-то неизведанной тоской, — склонились над его пахом. Послышался несомненный звук поцелуя, и Стив приподнялся на локтях, жадно глядя на то, как два Тони, два Старка, два его оживших окончательных искушения, распалённых и позабывших о стыде, сливаются в поцелуе прямо над его вставшим членом. Он смотрел, задыхаясь от нахлынувшего возбуждения, и был вознаграждён: оторвавшись друг от друга, Тони и Старк принялись за него. Вот губы Тони, ещё влажные от поцелуя, коснулись головки. Вот Старк, точно робея, самым кончиком языка провёл по стволу. Вот пальцы — Стив не мог понять, чьи именно, мир плыл и качался над ним, всё сливалось в блаженной круговерти, — коснулись его бедра, прошлись вверх и вниз, ласкающе сомкнулись на мошонке, гладя и массируя натруженные яйца. Поцелуй стал ощутимее, Тони обвёл головку языком и сомкнул губы под ней, дразня и посасывая, потом чуть отстранился, предлагая Старку повторить — и тот послушался, раскрытым ртом прижался к тугому навершию. Тони довольно хмыкнул и приник с другой стороны, заставив Стива прерывисто выдохнуть и податься вверх. 

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста!

Тони стал поднимать голову, явно намереваясь выпустить член изо рта и хорошенько поязвить, но твёрдая рука Старка надавила ему на затылок и принудила отказаться от этой затеи. Стива на мгновение охватила такая всеобъемлющая любовь к этому, формально чужому и всё-таки своему Старку, что он даже испугался, не оскорбится ли Тони, почуяв. Сам Стив не слишком разбирался в тонкостях сосуществования параллельных вселенных, но даже в одном мире люди порой чувствуют то, что касается их близких, и как знать? Может быть, связь двух версий одной и той же личности даже ближе таинственной связи двух близнецов, о которой туманно говорила Ванда?

Страх появился и тут же исчез, смытый новой волной бешеного возбуждения. Два Тони Старка увлечённо облизывали его член, сталкиваясь языками и то и дело начиная целоваться, и выдержать это долго не смог бы никакой стоик. 

Стоиком Стив и не был. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Старк нестерпимо ласково лизал его под яйцами, Тони, опасно изогнув шею, пропускал член так глубоко, что Стив не мог понять, как тот не задыхается, и чем дальше, тем труднее становилось не кончить, протянуть наслаждение ещё и ещё…

Тони заворчал что-то, тесно сжал губы на самом основании, повёл ими вверх по перенапряжённому стволу, лизнул складку под головкой, легко прихватил зубами — и Стив кончил, крича и задыхаясь, по-прежнему мечтая о большем. О чём — он сам не знал, но подозревал, что у этих двоих уже есть идеи и по этому поводу тоже. 

Старк вытянулся вдоль него, вжался членом в бедро, чуть прикусил Стиву плечо.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал он. — Ты не жалеешь?

Стив немо покачал головой, погладил его по члену, увидел, как потемнели удивительно синие глаза и в который раз задался вопросом: как такое вообще возможно? Как его двойник мог умудриться довести до того, чтобы Старк отчаялся до такой степени? Как только сердца — или, вернее, бессердечия хватило…

Потом Стив вспомнил их с Тони историю, непростую и нелёгкую, и устыдился собственного высокомерия. Он обнял Тони, устроившегося с другой стороны, быстро и ласково поцеловал в губы, предложил:

— Я мог бы… у вас обоих. По очереди.

Ушам было жарко, но с Тони они когда-то договорились, что не станут стыдиться и уж тем более стыдить ничего, что происходит в их постели, и Стив свято соблюдал договор.

— Хорошая идея, но поза неподходящая, — Тони поцеловал его, потянул за плечо. Его тёзка ответил протестующим возгласом — Стив как раз нашёл правильный ритм и ласкал его быстрыми движениями пальцев. — Ну же, второй я, не капризничай, потом мне ещё спасибо скажешь!

— Я и так благодарен, — Старк со вздохом отодвинулся от Стива, заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты уверен, что хочешь? Это не слишком для тебя?

Тони закатил глаза, но удержался от комментариев.

— Не слишком, — подтвердил Стив и сел, пытаясь притянуть к себе обоих сразу. Пока он сидел, а оба любовника стояли на коленях, высота была в самый раз, только успевай поворачивать голову от одного к другому, и две налитые головки так соблазнительно качались у его лица, что рот налился слюной. — Я же сам предложил.

— Я на всякий случай, — чуть неловко пояснил Старк. Вот ещё что в нём было странно: он вёл себя так, словно заранее готовил себя к отказу, возможно, грубому, и заранее же считал, что сам в нём виноват. Что же ему пришлось пережить, чтобы обзавестись таким подходом? Стив не знал, у них до сих пор было не слишком много времени для разговоров, но очень надеялся узнать — и сделать всё, чтобы его обожаемый наглец Тони никогда не дошёл до такого. 

— Просто дай ему, — Тони запустил пальцы Стиву в волосы, ласково перебрал влажные от пота пряди, придвинулся и стал головкой дразнить по губам. — Смотри, как он хочет. Закрой глаза, Стив, тебе будет слаще. Будет даже трудно понять, у кого из нас ты сосёшь, а это, говорят, заводит хороших парней вроде тебя.

Стив кивнул, закрыл глаза, опять потянулся к бархатистой влажной головке. Та ткнулась ему в рот, проехалась по губам, коснулась языка, исчезла, вернулась снова… и да, если бы Тони сейчас решил поменяться со Старком, Стив не сумел бы угадать… или сумел бы? 

Во рту было солоно и много; Стив лизал тугой тяжёлый ствол, жмуря глаза и подставляя губы то под один, то под другой член. Попытался поймать ртом оба, но это оказалось неудобно; впрочем, ласковая рука пригладила его волосы, точно в благодарность за саму попытку, и Стив заработал языком, выглаживая две головки, оказавшиеся возле самых губ. Это было жарко, очень непристойно и восхитительно, так бесстыдно ублажать сразу двоих, и Стив невольно потянулся к собственному члену.

— Потерпи, — тут же попросил Тони. Он тяжело дышал и похрипывал горлом, но говорил твёрдо, и Стив тут же убрал руку. — Потерпи, Стив, сейчас всё будет, обещаю.

От одного этого обещания всё подводило внутри; Стив кивнул, и член, который он увлечённо обсасывал, выскользнул изо рта с бесстыдным мокрым звуком. Старк издал сдавленный стон, наклонился и жадно поцеловал Стива, прошептал:

— Невозможные вы оба. Прекрасные. 

— Да уж, — отозвался Тони — как показалось Стиву, чуточку ревниво. — Мы такие, да. Чур, я первый.

Стив нашёл в себе силы раскрыть глаза, и лицо Тони, разгорячённого и возбуждённого, оказалось прямо перед ним. Тони поцеловал его, провёл ладонями по груди и плечам, сжал их. 

— Я так тебя люблю, — сказал он. Стив видел искры невольной ревности в его глазах и понимал, что Тони не даст ей воли, но и не сможет прогнать совсем. А ещё — что никто, включая его самого, не считает происходящее изменой. — Ты себе даже представить не можешь.

— Могу, — Стив потянулся к нему за поцелуем, смял горячие губы своими, целовал долго и вдумчиво, изгоняя из Тони невольные опасения, неизбежно возникающие, когда в постели вместо пары оказывается трио. — Ещё как могу. 

Тони кивнул и приник к нему, обнимая со спины и гладя по заднице. Чуть подтолкнул вперёд и признался:

— Я погорячился насчёт того, что непременно буду первым. Оседлай его, ты же хочешь. 

Старк, блестя глазами, попытался было возразить, но Стив остановил его взглядом. С Тони такие фокусы не проходили: требовалось гораздо больше простого зрительного контакта, чтобы он утих, если дело дошло до разногласий, но Старк слушался — если просьба исходила от Стива. Вот и сейчас он опустился на постель, тщательно смазал себя, протянул к Стиву руки, предлагая помочь, придержать…

Впускать его в себя было всё равно что садиться на раскалённый, сладко обжигающий камень. Старк сдерживался что было сил, не спешил и не подавался вверх, позволяя Стиву привыкать, раскрываться и принимать в своём темпе, но его руки, сомкнувшиеся на предплечьях Стива, чуть заметно дрожали, а губу он прокусил едва ли не до крови.

— Да дай же ты себе волю, чёрт, — пробормотал Тони, прижался к Стиву со спины. — Стиву самому надо, не заставляй его просить… или нет, заставь. Ему понравится. Мне тоже.

— Я… люблю вас обоих, — выдохнул Старк, и его член проскользнул чуточку глубже, надавив на простату и заставив Стива приглушённо вскрикнуть и повторить движение, отзывавшееся такой невыносимой сладостью. — И его. Как же я люблю его, и никогда, ничего… 

— Всё будет, — припечатал Тони. Стив чувствовал его быстрые жёсткие пальцы у себя на плечах, на спине. Как они разводят ягодицы, гладят между ними, цепляя тугой член Старка и растянутые края входа, как Тони осторожно запускает один палец внутрь, точно пытаясь проверить, полностью ли Стив заполнен. Одна эта мысль чуть не швырнула Стива через край, но каким-то чудом он сдержался, только вскрикнул. — Что такое? Больно?

— Хочется, — Стив видел перед собой искажённое желанием лицо Старка с полузакрытыми глазами и тихо умирал от неполноты удовольствия. — Если ты… ох, боже, ещё…

Тони чуть сильнее нажал пальцем, отжимая член Старка и освобождая себе ещё немного пространства, склонился к уху Стива, шепнул искушающе:

— Тебе придётся очень туго, Стив. Буквально.

— Пусть.

— И надо будет слушаться и делать всё как я скажу.

Стив молча кивнул, соглашаясь. Член Старка так давил и двигался внутри, что он боялся, что закричит, едва раскроет рот.

— Обожаю, когда ты такой, — прошептал Тони, прижимаясь уже не пальцем, а членом. Смазка так и капала с него, пятная сбившиеся простыни. — Распалённый и открытый. Когда забываешь про чёртовы приличия — со мной забываешь. Чувствуешь себя грязным и восхитительным, Стив? Тебя так заводит? Меня вот да.

Стив ответил стоном и чуть выгнулся, помогая Тони прижаться теснее. Тугое натяжение было почти болезненным, но желанным, а то, как часто и жарко Тони дышал ему в шею, медленно втискиваясь в растянутый проход, искупало все неудобства. Старк тоже придержал коней, замер, гладя Стива по члену и помогая приспособиться к вторжению. Наконец, тот втиснулся и замер, прижавшись грудью так, что Стив чувствовал круглую окантовку реактора у себя между лопаток. Вспыхнувшая было боль медленно иссякла, он снова смог пошевелиться, не боясь разорваться пополам, и на первое же качание бёдрами оба Старка отреагировали так, как Стив и надеяться не мог. Старк всхлипнул, поймал рот Стива своим, солёным и сладким. Тони вскрикнул и укусил Стива за загривок, двинулся в такт, держа минимальную амплитуду — но и этого хватало, чтобы все трое задыхались и стонали на каждом толчке. 

— О…ху… — Тони сглотнул остаток брани. — О гос…поди… раньше нужно было… сгорю сейча-а-а-а… 

Старк только стонал и целовал Стива, бешено и самозабвенно, его язык скользил по языку, пальцы, впившиеся в бицепсы Стива, смыкались и размыкались, точно он пытался удержаться на краю, перехватиться, не упасть — и всё-таки падал, задыхаясь и крича от ужаса и восторга. Стив очень его понимал, он и сам не кричал только потому, что был слишком занят, принимая два члена вместо одного. Толчок, ещё один, Тони ахнул за его спиной, укусил болезненно и сильно, тут же утешил влажным долгим поцелуем, и Стив не мог больше сдерживаться. 

Наконец-то ему хватило досыта. 

Когда последние отголоски стонов и вскриков утихли, и в спальне поселилась неуверенная, не застывшая до конца тишина, Тони привалился к плечу Стива горячим лбом и очень осторожно высвободил обмякший член. 

— Живой? — прошептал он и поцеловал Стива в затылок. — Точно всё в порядке?

Нежность Тони не то чтобы презирал — конечно, нет. Просто её время наступало довольно редко, и в основном не раньше, чем оба они валились рядом, слишком измотанные, чтобы спорить или трахаться, слишком усталые даже для требовательного пламени любви. Для нежности не существовало «слишком», она была всегда, как воздух или солнечный свет: даже если ты не видишь его, можешь быть уверен: он всё равно существует. Сейчас, выложившись на полную, Тони позволил себе именно её, непристойную в своей откровенности гораздо больше, чем самый разнузданный и раскрепощённый секс. 

— В полном, — Стив с трудом обернулся, поцеловал Тони, удивительно красивого: с обмётанными искусанными губами, с тенями усталости у висков и вокруг глаз. — Это было… невероятно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Тони слабо улыбнулся и попытался уснуть с открытыми глазами, но встрепенулся, как сова. — Старк? Как ты, приятель? 

Старк, лежавший под Стивом и влажно дышавший ему в грудь, слабо шевельнулся.

— Как в раю, — сообщил он. — За пять минут до того, как меня из него попросят.

Стив не удержался от смешка, снял свой немалый вес с терпеливого Старка — Тони бы уже давно начал пихать его кулаком под бока, требуя сползти и дать подышать хоть немного, — и поцеловал его.

— Не попросят, — сказал он твёрдо. Посмотрел на Тони — тот кивнул, подтверждая, — и повторил, — не попросят. Даже если решишь уйти назад в свой мир, и если это получится…

— Получится, — хором сказали Старки. У Стива даже голова чуть закружилась, как в зеркальном лабиринте, где одно изображение дробится и множится, многократно повторяя себя самоё. 

— Я надеюсь, — закончил он, — что у тебя останется возможность к нам вернуться, если… ну, если тот Стив всё-таки окажется непроходимым болваном.

Старк только вздохнул, а Тони неожиданно возмутился:

— Эй, дайте парню шанс! Он просто упрямый — ну а мы все тут разве нет? — он перегнулся через Стива и зашептал Старку на ухо что-то, из чего Стив улавливал только отдельные слова. «Горячо», «просто скажи ему» и «броня — и в койку!» всё-таки донеслись до его слуха, и Стив, усмехаясь, позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Может быть, его двойник и был упрямым — даже наверняка. Может быть, действительно был жёстче и хладнокровнее Стива, а уж в том, что привык решать проблемы силой кулаков и твёрдостью щита — и сомнений быть не могло. Но Стив, ни разу не видавший того, другого Капитана Америку, был совершенно уверен: в главном тот походил на него как две капли воды, и любил Тони больше всего на свете, даже когда сражался с ним. Если уж они с Тони в конце концов сумели понять друг друга…

— Я постараюсь, — Старк привалился к нему и обнял, сплёл пальцы с пальцами Тони поверх груди Стива. Чувствовать вот так две ладони сразу было невероятно, преступно хорошо. — А если не получится…

— Получится.

Может, это прозвучало не так синхронно, как из уст двух Старков, но Стив не гнался за синхронностью. За пониманием — возможно. Он посмотрел на Тони, дремавшего на его плече, и тот ответил неожиданно ясным взглядом, лишённым сонной мути. 

— Получится, — эхом повторил Старк и, наконец, закрыл отчаянные синие глаза.

Стив, проваливаясь в сон, успел ещё подумать, что любовь должна быть точно такого же цвета.

Утро пришло возмутительно рано, и холодные пальцы сквозняка пробрались под одеяло, защекотали Стиву пятки. Он подобрал под себя ноги, попытался забраться поглубже в приснившийся ему спальный мешок, ещё на грани сна и яви решил обустроить давно сгинувший окоп — и проснулся.

Неподалёку разговаривали, тихо позванивая чашками. Конечно, кофейными. Эти гении жить не могли без кофе — что один, что другой.

— …просто свихнуться можно, как ты ухитряешься жить с такой ерундой в голове, — в голосе Тони наряду с раздражением слышалось восхищение учёного, столкнувшегося с уникальным феноменом, пока не поддающимся объяснению. — Я не знаю, они тебя там что, били всем миром, приговаривая: «Ты во всём виноват, Тони Старк», вот оно и отложилось?

Его собеседник негромко рассмеялся.

— Теперь, когда я вспоминаю… иногда, пожалуй, и вправду было похоже.

В короткой неловкой тишине как-то особенно жалобно свистнул Лапа-Растяпа. 

— Послушай-ка, — произнёс Тони голосом, в котором легко можно было услышать гнев. — А ты уверен, что тебе стоит возвращаться? 

Стив сел, поморщился от лёгкой боли в натруженных бёдрах и заду. Ужасно хотелось вымыться, но некоторые моменты просто созданы, чтоб их не прерывали, и потому он просто натянул на себя совершенно измятые пижамные штаны и решил дождаться, пока эти двое разберутся между собой. Конечно, если потребуется, он в любой момент был готов прийти Тони на помощь и даже виноватым себя не чувствовал. Подслушивать плохо, но если бы Тони вправду хотел приватности — не оставил бы дверь открытой. 

— Я же не могу остаться здесь, — объяснил Старк. — Ну хорошо, теоретически это возможно, твоя… ваша вселенная не отторгает меня, как пересаженный орган, но у меня есть мой мир, Тони. Моя команда, мой долг, мой… мой Капитан. Хоть мы и расстались хуже некуда.

Стив поймал себя на остром желании разыскать собственного двойника и потолковать с ним по душам. Кое-какие вещи понимаешь сам или не понимаешь вовсе, и Стив не отказался бы помочь своему альтер-эго осознать простой факт: Тони Старк в любой из его ипостасей создан для того, чтобы его любили. Это что-то вроде закона природы; нарушь его — и проблем будет выше крыши, сперва у тебя самого, потом у окружающих, а в конечном итоге — у всего мира, вот так-то.

— Послушай, — доверительно сказал Тони. — У нас со Стивом были… трудные времена. Я даже вспоминать их избегаю, и он тоже. Случается такое, что любишь всей душой, но это не мешает тебе творить отчаянную херню. Иногда даже помогает. Поверь, у меня у самого порой руки чесались врезать Стиву хорошенько, и вполне взаимно, но мы всегда знали, что нужны друг другу. Уж прости, приятель, но по тебе не скажешь, будто твоя версия Кэпа…

Что-то свистнуло за окном и гулко врезалось в стену снаружи. Стёкла со звоном осыпались на пол, и Стив одним прыжком оказался рядом с Тони, схватил обоих, пытаясь закрыть собой. Взвыла, перекрикивая ДЖАРВИСа, тревожная сирена, Тони выругался, ткнул себя в грудь, активируя броню и вдруг замер: его тёзка, даже не пытаясь обрядиться в костюм, подошёл к выбитому окну и выглянул наружу.

— Сдурел?! — Стив попытался оттащить его прочь, но сдвинуть Старка, не желающего покидать определённую точку пространства, было практически невозможно — уж в этом-то оба Тони совпадали полностью. 

— Погоди-ка, — догадался Тони и бросил взгляд сквозь ощерившееся осколками окно. Новый удар сотряс стену, и несколько острых, как зубы, кусков стекла вылетели из рамы. — Знакомый стиль: вижу цель, не вижу препятствий. 

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Старк. Он обернулся к обоим любовникам и мягко улыбнулся. — Я знал, что он придёт за мной, только не думал, что так скоро. Наверное, это и есть ответ на твой вопрос, Тони. На все вопросы.

Снаружи что-то взорвалось, и Тони озабоченно выговорил:

— Он всю систему защиты разнесёт. А я её настраивал чёрт знает сколько, я…

Стив не слушал дальше. Он перехватил щит, порадовался тому, что успел натянуть хотя бы штаны. Не самая надёжная защита, но всё-таки не придётся шокировать случайных свидетелей. Он выпрыгнул наружу, увернувшись от остатков стекла, оттолкнулся от стены и помчался по ней вверх, перехватываясь руками и работая всем телом, торопясь добраться до могучей красно-бело-синей фигуры, маячившей на подступах к Башне и упорно пробивавшейся ближе. Щит снова сверкнул в воздухе, попытался пронестись мимо Стива, и тот, рванувшись изо всех сил, перехватил его. Рука так и загудела от удара, зато тот, другой Стив, наконец, его заметил. Он пошёл вперёд — Стив никогда не думал, что со стороны это выглядит так угрожающе, — и оказался рядом. 

«Неужели я такой огромный?» — только и сумел подумать Стив, разглядывая широченные плечи, гипертрофированные мышцы и сердито выпяченную нижнюю челюсть. Маска-шлем скрывала половину лица, но не прятала горящих голубых глаз, и Стив на секунду представил себе, каково это — когда Кэп решает хорошенько выколотить из тебя дерьмо. М-да. 

— У тебя мой щит, — грозно констатировал Кэп. Голос у него был под стать всему остальному: низкий, срывающийся в ворчание, как у огромного зверя. — И моё лицо. 

«Знал бы ты, что ещё у меня есть твоего, — подумал Стив. — Хоть бы у Тони хватило ума не соваться ещё пару минут».

— Думаю, ты знаешь о множестве миров, — ответил он и взвесил чужой щит на руке, сравнивая тяжесть. Никакой разницы. — Я отдам тебе твоё, если обещаешь вести себя прилично.

Кэп кивнул, несколько удивлённый с виду: похоже, он не привык к тому, что кто-то ставил ему условия.

— Мне рассказывали, да, — он протянул огромную ручищу за своей собственностью, и Стив вернул ему щит. — Теперь я вижу своими глазами.

— Стив!

Холодея, Стив повернулся на звук; в ту же секунду Кэп вздёрнул голову и дёрнулся вперёд, точно собираясь атаковать. Стив почти врезал ему щитом по загривку, но этого не потребовалось: изумление и радость пригвоздили того к месту.

— Старк! — выдохнул он. Одна из двух фигур, зависших в воздухе, отбросила маску, и серьёзное лицо Старка просияло невольной радостью, слишком сильной, чтобы можно было её скрыть.

— Ну вот что, — предложил Стив, — если с разрушениями покончено, предлагаю переместиться в Башню. И успокоить Мстителей, они уж точно летят сюда на всех парах.

***

— Я прошу прощения за это… недоразумение, — Кэп покосился на горку стекла, которую, посвистывая, убирал Лапа-Растяпа. Судя по напряжённому лицу, извиняться Кэп не умел за недостатком практики. — Я думал, Тони взяли в плен.

— Ну, в каком-то смысле наш мир его пленил, да, — Тони скривил рот и окинул взглядом коллегу. Старк сидел смирно и, кажется, даже почти не дышал, так и смотрел на Стива, как на впервые за тысячу лет взошедшее солнце. — Кое-что нам удалось изучить, и причина перехода стала ясна. 

— Козни врагов, — уверенно ошибся Кэп. 

Тони покачал головой.

— Сродство и притяжение подобных сплавов, — сказал он. — Кстати, и ты смог пройти в наш мир благодаря этому свойству. Щит тянется к щиту, броня — к броне. Если владелец вне себя, скажем, от гнева, или без сознания от травм, — тут его взгляд метнулся к Старку, — при определённом сочетании других факторов сложный сплав притягивает к себе своё подобие не хуже магнита.

— Звучит довольно странно, — пробормотал Стив. — Почему тогда я не проваливался в чужие миры? Я сто раз был вне себя и со щитом в руках.

— Ну, тут потребуется ещё кое-что, — признал Тони, недовольно морщась. — Неучтённый фактор. Мне он не нравится, слишком мало математики и многовато странностей, но в статье профессора Ксавье…

Стив обменялся с Кэпом взглядами и убедился в том, что они совпадают не только внешне: в яростным голубых глазах читалась та же обречённая готовность, что и в его собственных.

— Если вкратце, — сжалившись, объяснил Старк, — напряжение воли или, скажем так, сильный душевный порыв, создаёт дополнительный, обычно не учитываемый фактор. Инстинкт выживания — самый сильный из всех, — влияет на оружие. Это свойство отражено во множестве мифов, а исторически…

Тони вежливо покашлял, и Старк опомнился и замолчал.

— Словом, — подытожил Тони, — когда Тони вышвырнуло к нам, он был весь избит и без сознания, и, видимо, перед тем, как отключиться, мечтал только оказаться где-нибудь в безопасности. Его броня настроилась на мою, и вот он здесь.

— Я должен был найти Тони, — произнёс Кэп так, словно говорил: «Я должен был спасти мир». — Ты говоришь, щит тоже притянуло? Что ж, пусть так, мне всё равно, если это сработало.

Он шагнул вперёд, и Стив мгновенно оказался во власти двух противоположных порывов. С одной стороны, очень хотелось забрать Тони, отойти подальше и дать этим двоим договориться между собой. С другой… 

Он вспомнил первые, самые страшные дни, когда Старк, едва придя в себя, метался по Башне, кусая губы и требуя пустить его в лабораторию, где он собирался как можно быстрее изучить случившееся с ним и найти способ вернуться. Его лицо было бледным, руки — в синяках до самых плеч, на спине и груди тоже цвели кровоподтёки, а Тони, рассерженный и испуганный, пытался его успокоить. Это в конце концов удалось, но Стив всё никак не мог избавиться от жутковатой мысли.

Он уже видел Тони — своего, обожаемого, единственного Тони, — таким. Они давно договорились между собой не вспоминать Противостояние, но иногда память начинала ныть, точно давно зажившая рана к дождю, и подбрасывала то одно, то другое. Теперь у Стива не было сомнений: Старк попал в их мир после драки с Кэпом, и эта драка была не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Потому он подавил первый порыв и, прищурившись, уточнил:

— Ты ведь не наделаешь глупостей, Капитан?

Тот помотал головой, шагнул вперёд и, поразив Стива до глубины души, упал перед Старком на колени: точь-в-точь рыцарь, готовый получить посвящение от своего короля.

— Прости меня, — выдохнул он, задрал голову и отчаянно посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх. — Я ревновал и был зол. Это не оправдание, я понимаю, но без тебя всё не так. Всё сыплется из рук, и вообще непонятно, ради чего всё, понимаешь? Вся жизнь. Она без толку, если тебя нет рядом.

Перчатка, прикрывавшая пальцы Старка, не то испарилась, не то всосалась в кожу, и он коснулся светлых волос, торчавших сердитым ёжиком. Пригладил их, наклонился к Кэпу, потянул его за плечо, предлагая встать. 

— Эй, тёзка, — предупреждающе сказал Тони. — Подумал бы ты дважды.

Кэп опустил голову и пробормотал:

— Я знаю, что разумнее всего будет не согласиться. Чёрт, будь речь о ком угодно другом, я бы первым посоветовал тебе не верить и…

— Я верю, — просто сказал Старк и всё-таки поднял его, обнял, вжался всем телом. — И я тоже неплохо тебя потрепал, так что мы, наверное, квиты. Только давай больше никогда…

— Никогда, — Кэп обнял его крепко-накрепко и замер, увидев на шее отчётливый след поцелуя. Секунду-другую Стив был уверен, что без драки всё-таки не обойдётся, но Кэп только посмотрел на них обоих со значением, прокатил по челюсти могучий желвак — и промолчал.

Тони втихомолку показал ему кулак, а Стив приложил палец к губам. Можно было не сомневаться: Кэп всё понял. Если окажется, что ревность в нём перевесит всё остальное… но Стив видел, как нежно тот гладит Старка по спине. Как целует — благоговейно, точно край обожжённого порохом знамени. 

Тони подошёл к нему, обнял, заставил отвернуться от возмутительного и прекрасного зрелища, жадно поцеловал.

— По-хорошему не стоило бы вот так их отпускать, — сказал он вполголоса, — и насчёт приступов капитанского гнева у меня тоже есть пара вопросов, но…

— Старк ему верит, — напомнил Стив, подумал и прибавил, — когда будешь отправлять их назад, оставь дверку приоткрытой. 

— Зачем это? — заинтересовался Старк. — Будем время от времени заглядывать, как у них там дела? Это какой-то новый уровень межпространственного вуайе…

— Что, если у нас снова будут проблемы? — перебил Стив. — Не смотри так, пожалуйста. В первый раз их тоже ничто не предвещало.

Тони поднял брови и вздохнул.

— Не веришь себе, да? После Противостояния? 

Сти молча кивнул — слов у него не находилось. Тони не стал даже пытаться переубеждать его, и за это Стив был благодарен.

— Ничего, — только и сказал Тони. — Это ничего, Стив. Тебе буду верить я.

Кэп, увлечённо целовавший Старка неподалёку, молча поднял большой палец и вернулся к своему занятию.


End file.
